The Fear in Happiness - A Dysfunctional Love
by EmeraldBladeJin
Summary: His destiny had been set the night of his brother's betrayal. Killing Itachi was only half of his life's purpose. The other half required another; a woman. Only one kunoichi was fit, so having her was crucial. She would belong to him because he wished it. Her destiny had been set the day she told him she loved him and meant it. She would forever walk this path with him. (Triggers)
1. Synopsis and Preamble

Hello everyone! Welcome to my second posted fanfiction! I am so excited to be writing this and getting the story out of my brain. The idea behind this story is that Sasuke and Sakura did not really have an actual relationship progression in the show in my opinion. It was nothing but unrequited feelings, then suddenly they are married with a child. This story is my own idea of how their relationship may have matured over time as they did.

There will be several Acts in this story, all within the timeline of the series and manga. They are as follows:

After Failed Mission to Retrieve Sasuke: Capture

Before Five Kage Sumit: Alone

Paradise Life on a Boat (232): Feelings

After the End End (Before Atonement): Forgiveness

Sakura Hidden: Love

Hidden: Fulfillment

Naruto Gaiden: Patience

Before Boruto: Attention

After Boruto: Resentment

After Boruto (Non Canon): Repentance

After Boruto (Non Canon): Promise

This fanfiction will explore some very dark concepts. Sasuke has been through terrible things that have distorted his reasoning. A person that is twisted that much would not have a normal, healthy relationship as long as their mind is muddled. As for Sakura, somewhere along the way, she grew up, but in the end, she decided to be with this twisted man. There had to be some reason she chose him still, and some reckoning as well for what he'd done. There will be triggers for some in this, and I will forewarn at the beginning of the chapter for those that contain them. If you don't like the things I will write about, please just don't read it.

Please review you guys. My other fanfic is just a long lemon, this is my first time attempting something with a storyline and plot so I will give it my very best.

So without further ado, let us begin.

I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

Please enjoy and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Act I : Capture - Chapter 1

**Act I** starts right after the failed mission in which Sai located Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto came to try to retrieve him.

I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

...

 **Act I : Capture**

Chapter 1

The soft sounds of crickets filled the air as the night continued, faithfully providing an audible pulse as time ran it's steady race. A pink haired kunoichi focused her senses and paid attention to the sounds around her. The ears of the raven haired youth watching her had entirely tuned them out. He stared at the female, watching her narrow her eyes. The sharp intuition she'd been displaying was aggravating him. She could tell someone was watching her. Even with his chakra cloaked and his physical appearance changed with a jutsu, she apparently could still feel the presence of a threat. No matter. Alert or not, he would retrieve what he came here for.

It had been two months since he had seen her. When she showed up at Orochimaru's compound, he'd been shocked at how much she'd changed, not that he'd allowed it to show. But for all the good a few feet of height and a slight bump of chest size had done her, she was still very lanky and lacked the curves of a woman. It didn't help that she was foolish enough to try to attack him either. Did she really think that if she couldn't even defend her own life before he left that she would be able to kill him after he'd had years of training? Such insolence.

That being said, for all the things that he didn't like about this new Sakura, it did not outweigh the fact that here he was watching her. She had excited something inside of him. Her futile attempt at an attack had showed that she had finally become something other than the defenseless child he remembered. That was a step in the right direction of her becoming the woman he would need in life. She'd broken away from her fan girl phase and tried to kill him since she and Naruto couldn't make him stray from his path. He could tell she still cared for him though, from how she said his name. Her shocked utterance held enough emotion in it to tell him she still loved him.

When he'd left all those years ago, she'd said she loved him and begged him to stay. He'd expected that. What he didn't expect was for her to offer to go with him. She was willing to leave behind her family and friends to follow him into his darkness. In that moment, he knew that she was different. She loved him for real, not like the other stupid girls who fawned over him in the village. He would never say it to anyone out loud, but that offer had been a comfort to him on many hard nights when he wondered if anyone in this world really cared. If nothing else, at least she understood him enough to see that he had no real choice but to get stronger for his clan to return to its former glory.

Naruto was useless. For all the promise that he showed with the chakra of the Nine Tailed, he was hopelessly naive. It was impossible to set aside the things that had happened and live in his unconditional happiness. His insistence on trying to bring him back just showed that he lacked the capacity to truly comprehend him.

Sakura had seemed like such an airhead back then, but at least she recognized that she couldn't make him abandon his responsibility to his family. Even if she did not truly share his level of commitment to his cause, she did not stand his way and offered her aid, as feeble as it was. To be honest, even if she was strong, he wouldn't have accepted her help. He was a lone avenger. Only he would and should handle the elimination of Itachi. It was his destiny. He needed her to be strong for a different reason entirely. He needed her to bear his children.

Sure, he could get any woman to do something that simple. It was more than that though. His wife would have to be able to handle the dangers of being with him after all the things he'd done in life. She would have to be brave enough to protect him and his children with her life, and Sakura had proven long ago that she was willing, whether capable or not. She would also have to be understanding. Her kindness to Naruto and himself after the hardships they had faced as young children was rare and he did silently appreciate that. Finally, he had heard that Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice. One day, he would like to return to the home of his clan. Perhaps being with someone who had the ear of the Hokage could help him return when the time came. Ultimately, she was the best choice.

He watched intently as she shook her head and walked swiftly to the door of a small house. She produced a key and entered the dwelling, closing and locking the door with 2 resounding clicks. 'Finally', he thought to himself. She'd been walking around the village for half an hour, undoubtedly trying to get an idea of who was tailing her before she went home. Now it would only be a matter of time before she let her guard down enough for him to cast the genjutsu on her.

_ Three hours later _

Finally it was time to move forward with his plan. Sakura had finally fallen asleep. He moved from the shadows of his hiding place and went silently to her front door. He first quietly picked the lock to the door, then entered the small home. It was quaint and tidy, and she obviously lived alone. Making his way through her home, he thought of his mission here. He was going to take Sakura away to a small hiding spot of his own creation for a little while, just long enough to make things clear to her.

Accompanying her during her appearance two months ago had been Naruto, who he knew Sakura had no romantic feelings for, and another shinobi they called Sai. This Sai character disturbed him. He was much like the paper he used for his jutsu, blank. It annoyed him. Sai had watched everyone intently, including Sakura, and his attention on Sakura stirred a foreign anger inside of him. It took him days to place the emotion. He finally found a name for the disturbance dick deep in a random Sound Village kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxx

 _Sex for him was entirely primal. He was only interested in relieving the strain of a boner, and he wasn't going to do it with his hand. Masturbation was beneath him. Why should he have to touch himself when even the most chaste of the female sound ninja were bowing at his feet? When he wanted his cock wet, he shoved it into a ready and willing hole waiting only for him, then went on ignoring it until it was needed again._

 _As he lay on his back, mindless watching some girl he didn't care to remember the name of ride him, his mind wandered to the day his old teammates came to retrieve him. He played back every moment in slow motion, their words, their movements, their chakra flows. He thought of those empty eyes on Sakura. What were they looking at? What were they trying to see? What had they already seen?_

 _The girl humping him moaned, snapping him back to reality. Clearly she was enjoying herself. Perhaps if he focused, he could get this over with. Focus._

Like Sai focused on Sakura…

 _He grimaced._

Had he focused on the feeling she was giving him some unknown night?

 _"No-name" sped up her pace, thrilled by the sudden throb in the shaft inside of her spurred by his new rage. Her moans got more bold, her back began to arch to give more movement to her hips._

Did this Sai get to witness her spine curling and straightening as HIS cherry blossom bucked her ass in his face?!

 _Seething now, he realized he had a raging hard on, not because of the worthless ministrations of this stupid female, but because of sudden desire to kill. That had become a problem as of late. Bloodshed aroused him. The satisfaction of destroying his opponent was the greatest satisfaction, just the thought of it made excited him. He would squeeze the windpipe of this worthless stain of a man called Sai until his neck was dust, but that was only after he had slowly tortured his mind until he didn't know what a woman was!_

 _Wait. Why? Why did this infuriate him?! Why the fuck did he care?! It was not time for her to fulfill her purpose, so what did it matter if he was fucking her? He was insignificant in the light of his future for her, so why was he so angry?!_

 _A low growl emitted from his throat in frustration. The sack of bones before him turned her head, craning to look at him behind her, under the impression that she had actually pleased him enough to moan for her. As he looked up and met her gaze, he choked. Her face. Her FUCKING FACE! She was euphoric; eyes brimming with tears, mouth half open in a bright sloppy smile._

 **Did she let Sai make her feel like that?**

 _Wrath set his blood ablaze._ **NO!** She was HIS and HIS ALONE! No one would make her feel like that because no one could take her away from him and his plan for her! No one could have her but him!

 _Jealousy. This was jealousy. It was sharp and stinging; from this moment forward to be associated with the pain of his fingernails digging into his palms as the Curse Mark began to activate._

 _The girl's face changed then to horror. She stopped moving and shrank back. Getting a hold of himself, he shoved the girl off his dick and stood up, using her pants from the floor to wipe her juices off of himself and stuffing his cock into his pants. He walked to the door and walked out without a word._

 _Once out of the room soaked in the heat and stench of sex, he took a deep breath of the cold damp air in Orochimaru's hideout. He calmed himself and willed the Curse Mark to go dormant. He didn't need anyone seeing his emotions, especially enough to have someone following him when he went to secure a key component of his future._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now he stood outside her bedroom door. Tonight, he would find out the truth. As he silently entered her room, his calm face and steady movements was a lie covering the swirl of emotion in his mind. Was she still pure? Did he come too late? It didn't really matter though.

As he finally stood over her sleeping form, he calmed his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Tonight he would break her. He would make it clear who she belonged to. He would mark her forever.

He activated his Sharingan and cast the genjutsu. Without another moment's hesitation, he scooped up her body and left her home.

...

Please review everyone. Thank you. Chapter 2 soon.

Love you guys.


	3. Act I : Capture - Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Welcome to Chapter 2.

Warning, this chapter contains some macabre scenes.

I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

...

 **Act I : Capture**

Chapter 2

Sakura lie still in her bed, waiting for the presence watching her to make their move. They were clever, quiet, and patient; a very dangerous combination. Whoever it was had no interest in simple recon, they'd come to her with a purpose. She didn't know anyone who had something against her personally. She was a kunoichi, sure, but for someone to come for her alone was unheard of. She would have to be smart, lure them into a sense of false accomplishment, then find out their true intentions.

Taking a deep breath, she stilled her mind and began to regulate her breathing. As a medical nin with experience in precise chakra control, appearing asleep was child's play. She turned slightly on her left side, waited a few minutes, then let her body go slack and relaxed. She focused strictly on leveling out her chakra flow but keeping her senses alert and waited. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but finally she felt the nagging presence at her front door.

The hardest struggle was to continue to pretend to be dormant as the intruder walked through her home. Who did this psycho think they were, coming into her personal space and treading through her halls with such disrespect? Under her slack jaw and smooth brow, her mind begged to release her dissatisfaction. She kept up her ruse still, waiting for some clue of the identity of the villain.

After painstakingly slow movements, the figure was behind her turned form, looming over her. She could feel the uncomfortable eyes staring into her back. Were they going to attack? Just stand there and watch her? Why were they here?!

Suddenly, the intruder's chakra changed. Not changed, exploded. It went from a low lying subtle flow that was practically inhuman for what they were doing, to extremely prominent, powerful, and angry. So very angry. She knew it immediately. It was an anger she remembered this strongly from only once before. Then it had been because it was new, uncontrolled, and brought on by something pure evil. This time is was unchecked and of free will, and unlike last time, it was clearly aimed at her.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

He was always in her blood, his name pumping it through her veins like his own personal heartbeat, devoted to making her weak and vulnerable. Why was he here? Why did he sneak in instead of showing himself? Why was he so angry?!

No, she had a plan, and now it was even more important. She had to wait. If she confronted him now, who knows what kind of damage he would do to the village. She could hold her own until she got this figured out. His chakra spiked and suddenly the world went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of water filled her nose as she felt the bright rays of sunlight on her shoulders. Looking around her, she found herself sitting on the edge of a wooden deck extending into a lake. It was beautiful, the water deep blue and mostly calm, the occasional fish making a ripple here and there. She looked down, finding her toes in the water the slightest bit, the coolness creepy up through her bare feet. Birds chirped happily, going about their duties before the light of the day faded away.

How did she get here? For the life of her, she couldn't remember. Did it matter though? It was so peaceful here! With a giggle, she pulled herself up to her feet and took off her pink skirt and red vest. Now in her chest bindings and black shorts, she took her weapons pouch and put them on top of her clothes. She walked to the end of the plank, bent over at the waist as she arched her arms over her head, and slipped into the cool liquid, feet last to go under.

She did not float to the top. Instead she spread out in the water, orienting herself so she could look at the light above the surface. She felt no tension, no worry, no fear. Only peace. She didn't even need to breath, her whole body was completely comfortable and at rest in the watery sanctuary. She stayed that way, relishing the gentle lull the body of water offered, until she resurfaced.

The world had changed. There was no longer a beautiful tree lined lake with a wooden plank. Now, there was fire all along the shore, and the sounds of screams deafened her, overwhelming her senses. Frantically she looked for the plank, but was disappointed by what she saw there. Bodies were piled atop it's surface, all the way to the shore, all of them stabbed in various places. Their blood flowed freely into the water, creeping at her menacingly. Overcome with terror, she began to swim for the surface as fast as she could, hoping to escape the inky red tendrils snaking towards her.

Finally reaching the shore, she scrambled out of the depths and backed away from the now teeming and frothing waves. She began to run as fast as she could, feeling the pricks of rain coming from the sky as she dodged burning branches and bodies. The rain ran into her eyes, so she used the back of her hand to wipe it away, only to find it covered in crimson. Looking over her skin, she began to shriek. She was covered in blood, the sticky substance soaking through her bindings, pooling and tricking down between her breasts, slicking her thighs through her tight shorts, squishing between her toes. She screamed louder still, but was drowned out by the sound of the others; a horrid ghostly chorus of agony and fear sent to the heavens.

'No. NO! NO! This can't be real! NO! I can't be here! This isn't real! This ISNT REAL!'

She snapped her eyes shut, concentrating with all her might. Finally she shook away her terror and released the genjutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasping awake, everything came flooding back to her and things moved very quickly in an instant.

She opened her eyes and saw his face.

Sasuke.

His eyes.

Sasuke.

He was carrying her through the trees, moving so fast the landscape blurred to a swirl of color.

Sasuke.

Then he dropped her.

She began to plummet, surprise and shock coursing through her. What the hell was going on? She realized she didn't have a lot of time to figure that out and focused chakra to her limbs. She managed to catch the underside of a branch with her right foot, and clenched her teeth at the pain in her ankle and hip as the weight of her whole body was suddenly hinged on them.

Grimacing, she made her way down to solid ground. He was waiting for her, facing her about 30 feet away. It was daylight now, judging by the placement of the sun, late morning. She wondered how long she was in the genjutsu, and how far she was from Konoha. She looked at his face. He was calm now, the rage he was exuding before her abduction now subdued. His eyes were empty as they stared at her form. She was barefoot, dressed in light pink pajama pants and a white tank top, chosen in the moment of pretending to go to bed. She wasn't completely foolish however. Knowing a fight could come, she rebound her breast before getting in bed, and used binding to snugly wrap two kunai against each of her legs on her outer thighs.

With this in mind, she broke the silence. "What is the meaning of this, Sasuke?

He held his gaze, not answering her.

"Why did you bring me out here?!"

Finally he spoke, but his tone was dead. "Aren't you happy to see me, Sakura?"

She was completely confused now. "What?! No! I'm not! You tried to kill me and now you've just taken me from my home! Why would I be happen to see you?!"

His face moved to smirk at her, and it made anger mingle with her bewilderment. "Really? So you've changed that much, huh? Wow."

Her wrath was taking over. How dare her mock her! "Quit fucking around and answer me!"

His smirk grew and he shifted his weight to his left leg. Crossing his arm, he causally replied, "You and I are going on a little trip. Then I'll take you home."

Here eye's widened and she took a step back. "Wh- what? Where?! WHY?!"

The smirk left his face then and he rolled his eyes. "I see you're still as annoying as ever. You're coming with me, Sakura." His gaze returned to hers and hardened dangerously. "Don't make me have to actually hurt you, Sakura. It's time to go."

She stood up straight now. He had to be crazy if he thought she would let him take her. Then again, nothing about this was sane. She lowered her body into a fighting stance. She saw the corner of his lip curl up into a sneer. She'd had enough of this bullshit. She wasn't about to stand here and play games with him all day. Pushing chakra into her feet, she barreled towards him with a ferocious battle cry. He stood there, not even feeling threatened. "I'll wipe that smug look off your face!" Charging her right fist, she went straight for the side of his head.

Sasuke caught her fist in his left hand, but his smirk went to a scowl very quickly. "What's your problem, Sakura? Don't you like me anymore?" she scowled and pulled her left knee back, then attempted to kick him in the crotch. It didn't work, but she didn't expect it to. He grabbed her ankle before it connected, anger flashing in his eyes. Swiftly, she hooked her arm around his neck and brought up her other leg, causing all of her body weight on him to tip him forward. Using her weight and the momentum of the fall, she pushed the both of them through a full tumble so she was on top of him. She quickly jumped out of the way, just in time to save herself from her strategic offense. A shadow clone she'd made after her fall came falling from the trees, aiming a powered chakra punch right for Sasuke's head.

Sasuke jumped out of range just in time, perching on a nearby tree branch. Sakura scrambled up to one as well as her clone destroyed the ground beneath them. It poofed from the damage that was shaking the trees and nearly knocking them lose from where they stood, several yards away from the initial damage. Sasuke was starting to show signs of agitation now, and she was worrying. This needed to be over quickly.

"Sakura," he growled, "I won't warn you again. I'm losing my patience with you. Why are you trying to get back to the village so badly when I've made it VERY CLEAR that you are coming with me?!" His face was contorting with anger and disgust. She didn't know what his problem was, but this situation was getting very risky. She reached down to the insides of the waistband of her pants then looped the holes of the two kunai she had on her over her index fingers on both sides. These 2 would have to be enough. For a second time, she charged at Sasuke.

As soon she came towards him, Sasuke sent a barrage of shuriken at her. Using the two kunai she'd armed herself with, she blocked and deflected the ones aimed at life threatening points, continuing at him. When she reached him, he was ready to block her blades with his own, fighting her knife to knife. She kept her strikes steady, aiming for points that could kill or disable him with a frenzy. He was steadily growing more aggressive as he blocked her, rounding out every attack so her arms were always on the outer sides of their bodies. After several times of the pattern, Sasuke waited, and in perfect time with her blows, he defended her attack, turned his kunai, and dug it into the backs of her hands. She dropped her blades and bellowed in pain.

With renewed vigor, she resorted to hand to hand, punches flying in a blue blur as she pushed as much chakra as she could into eat blow, none of them landing. She subtly changed her attacks to open up the smallest opportunity, an opening at his chest. She reared back her right fist, straining herself with how much power she willed into this blow, and aimed for his chest. Just when she reached the apex of her back swing, she was forcefully jerked back, screaming as she was pulled through the air. Her back smashed into a tree so hard it knocked the wind out of her, then her head completed the trip with a resounding thud on the tree bark, leaving her dazed.

She felt the blood starting to trickle down the back of her neck. She didn't think she had a skull fracture, but she was sure she had a concussion. As her eyes came back into focus, she assessed the situation. She'd been baited. The shuriken Sasuke had thrown earlier were pinning her here by way of several chakra strings attached to them as the lay wedged into several trees nearby. She looked back at Sasuke, several yards away from her where she'd seen him last. He was waiting. Waiting for her to meet his gaze, his fury, his wrath. As her heart began to beat painfully in hurt chest, she saw the blue sparks of electricity in the hands that held the kunai he'd fought her with. Time slowed to a torturous pace as she watched the voltage come straight to her body.

The pain was excruciating. She knew she'd probably been through worse pain, but it wasn't the physical aspect that was hard to accept. It was him. 'Sasuke. Sasuke! SASUKE! WHY! Why did she have to be tangled up with this fucking psycho?! Where did the madness END?! WHY?!'

Her body shook as the voltage racked her. Even as it burned through her, she felt his eyes on her, watching her suffer. Finally, just when she thought she'd pass out, it ended. Catching her breath and waiting for her vision to return, she became aware of his presence before her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so she could see him. She flinched at his touch, afraid to meet his gaze. She was right to be.

He was furious, his Sharingan activated and boring into her in sheer hatred. He cocked his head to the side, then through clenched teeth, made his intentions and delusions very clear.

"You disgusting fucking bitch! Why are you so scared to go with me?! Huh?!"

She stammered in the wake of his fury. "Wha- I don't- I don't understand! Sasuke where are you taking me?! I don't want to go! You're scaring me! Please stop!" Tears started to creep from her eyes, but a blow to her cheek sent them flying from her face.

The sting from his slap was accentuated by his hot breath as he learned in to make himself heard. "You think I can't see what a filthy fucking whore you are? The least you could have done was pretended you were loyal! But no, you're scared. You want to get back to HIM don't you?! DON'T YOU?!"

Sakura couldn't speak. This was too much. Who was he talking about?! Why was he even worried about this?! He'd been gone for years! This was going too far…

He grabbed her chin again and whispered into her ear menacingly, his breath tickling her ear where it sting tingled from the impact of his hand. "But he doesn't matter, you know. You're mine. You're MY FUCKING WOMAN!" He stepped closer to her, putting a knee between her thighs and pushing them apart. He pressed his erection against her stomach and ground it into her body. "You will learn, though. It won't take long to get to where we are going, then I'm going to teach you who you belong to. Do you know what it's like to be marked, Sakura? Of course you don't." He grazed his teeth across his ear, "But you will you dumb cunt," then bit down on it hard.

Terror seared though her, following the path the electricity had forged ahead of it. 'No. This can't be. He has lost his mind!' As he pushed his cock against her again, she knew she was in over her head. She always had. How could she be so foolish to think she could take him on? It was time for her to retreat. She never thought she'd walk away from this, she knew it'd take almost everything she had to beat Sasuke, but she thought if she put up enough fight, it would make him leave her be. This was turning out very differently. Even still, she was grateful for her contingency plan. She had to run. And here was her chance.

Sasuke yowled as the kunai plunged into his back, pitching forward into her bosom. He turned just in time to witness her final hope cutting the chakra strings. Perhaps he should have waited, because his timing caused her last shadow clone to catch the right side of his temple, centimeters from his eye. He screeched and rounded, grabbing the clone by the neck, the black flames starting to emerge from his Curse Mark. She fled, trying to not buckle under the miasma emanating from him. She heard the crackling of the Chidori behind her and felt her final clone die. It put more push into her feet and she sped through the trees.

She refused to feel her aching head, her burning ear, the sting of the cuts left by the chakra strings. She refused to put energy to anything but pumping her legs. She was running for her virtue, but she was afraid she may be running for her life. He was crazy. How could he be turned on by hurting her? What kind of sadist had he become?! She wasn't sure entirely if she was going in the right direction, but she felt like she was going home. Home to Konoha, to safety, to friends and family and love that didn't hurt. She had to be close. A few more steps, a few more to be free, that's all it took-

She screamed and clutched at the wrist holding her by only her hair, dangling her just far enough from a branch for her toes to catch footing if she strained. He'd yanked her out of the air, mid leap.

"OO! OWW! KAMI! PLEASE STOP THIS! LET ME GO, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE SASUKE, PLEASE!" She cried and begged until his voice bellowed his command, telling her to shut up.

She closed her mouth and whimpered as the tears streamed down her face. There was no more shame in this moment. She was in agony and she couldn't understand how this was happening. His black hand reached around and grabbed her by her tattered shirt. She was afraid it would tear and drop her, but it held fast as he brought her to his face. There was blood crusting on the side of his face where the clone had cut him. He was seething as he brought her to look him in the eye. "You will pay for that, Sakura. I give you my word." Then she saw him bring back a fist, and the world went black.

...

This was a lot to write. It took about 18 hours, kid you not, but it is my masterpiece. Please forgive any errors, I will come back and update it, I just really wanted to get your update to you. Please review guys, I put my heart into this and I want to know you enjoy it. Until next time.


End file.
